vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyness
|-|Base= - Hooded= - Unhooded= }} |-|Corrupt Hyness= - Hooded= - Unhooded= }} Summary Lord Hyness is the cloaked priest leader of the Three Mage-Sisters and the Jambastion cult, an organization that worships Void Termina, their Dark Lord. Hyness, and presumably the Mage-Sisters, were banished to the edge of the universe long ago by unknown authorities. Apparently they were feared for their immense power. During his rant, Hyness says that he and his people were responsible for saving everyone from an unexplored "galactic crisis". He also says that those unknown authorities tried to erase them from history and that some called them mad. It's presumed that the ancients were the ones fearing his power, but the truth remains a mystery. During Heroes in Another Dimension he opened portals to other dimensions and fell in one of them. He ended up swallowed by, and trapped, in a giant Jamba Heart which corrupted him and made him more powerful, becoming Corrupt Hyness. It was revealed that he used to lead his people in a wiser way before his dark feelings got the better of him. He's ultimately restored to normal and is suggested that he and his people became more sociable towards the rest of the universe, no longer trying to destroy everything and peaceably hanging out in places, even if they are still practitioners their dark arts. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Lord Hyness Origin: Kirby Star Allies Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Lived for "aeons" Classification: Beloved liege/master of three Jambastion mages/Three Mage-Sisters, Cult leader, master of a matter most dark, Officiant of Doom, high-ranked priest, noble being, elite mage | Some of the prior classifications, Fell Officiant | As the first key Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Heroes in Another Dimension= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Talking (Once spoke at a rate of about 1,274 WPM or around 21 WPS), Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling from the Mage-Sisters, who can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control (Can quickly rotate his head several times with no repercussion), Magic, Flight, Power Bestowal (Unlocked the natural power for magic of the Three Mage-Sisters, also seen as giving them powerful magic), Biological Manipulation (Unlocking the natural power of Francisca caused her body to turn blue, the same presumably happened to Flamberge and Zan Partizanne with their respective colors), Healing (Caused Francisca, Flamberge & Zan Partizanne to survive from nearly dying), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Light & Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Berserk Mode (After losing his hook), Can summon the Three Mage Sisters or woods dressed as them), Life Manipulation & Absorption (Drained energies from the mages, leaving their bodies dark), Weapon Mastery (Can use the mages' bodies or those woods offensively and defensively. They can also reflect projectiles), Telekinesis, Danmaku, Portal Creation & Dimensional Travel (His repeated chants opened a rift in the fabric of space that leads to Another Dimension), Space-Time Manipulation (His actions broke down the fabric of spacetime), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts, had numerous of them flying and merging in front of him in the place where Void Termina was sealed, forming a "giant Jamba Heart". Was only corrupted after being swallowed and trapped by a complete giant Jamba Heart from Another Dimension for unknown periods of time. Comparable, if not superior to the resistance of the Three Mage-Sisters) With Preparation he was able to achieve the following things: Resistance to Sealing (Overcame being sealed. Broke Void Termina's seal, although not entirely), limited Resurrection (Was doing a long ritual to resurrect Void Termina, which should only apply to his unique physiology) and likely Forcefield Creation (Without the Mage-Sisters in it, the Jambandra Base had a massive barrier bigger than planets which automatically appreciated when others approached) |-|Corrupt Hyness= As before but amped in the power and scale of some offensive powers, and he can't summon the Mage-Sisters |-|Post-Heroes in Another Dimension= As the first key but amped in power, and likely the ability to make Friend Hearts (A small Friend Heart reached and purified him after his defeat in his Corrupt form, when a normal Friend Heart bestows the ability to generate them. This would give him Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Purification, extended Healing and Power Bestowal) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Kirby & 3 other Star Allies at once after they defeated the Three Mage-Sisters; It's up to interpretation if he's stronger than the Mage-Sisters given that gameplay-wise he's weaker, Hyness' higher rank on their organization potentially suggests something about it. Became stronger than before and than the Mage Sisters after absorbing their power Zan Partizanne was unconsciously defeated at the time), able to ignore durability in some ways | At least Multi-Solar System level (Gained more power after being corrupted by a giant Jamba Heart that was complete, which on its own should have been able to transform into another Void Termina, like the other giant Jamba Heart did in the main story of Star Allies when being completed; While it's unknown how much power Hyness received, he was described as an "even greater evil", likely placing him above the previous threat that was the Void Termina Kirby & co. defeated before. Fought Kirby & 3 other Star Allies), able to ignore durability in some ways | At least Multi-Solar System level (Should maintain his boost in power after being purified in Heroes in Another Dimension, much like the Mage-Sisters), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was the one who suddenly scattered the dark Jamba Heart pieces/Jamba Hearts across the universe note below and kept up with beings capable to react, outrun and chase them. Comparable to Kirby and the Star Allies, which includes characters such as Meta Knight, Marx, Gooey and Ribbon. Above the Three Mage-Sisters, which were sent to find the Dark Hearts that rained down across the "galaxy" and bring them to him, which they were manually doing during the main story of Star Allies, which had no indication of lasting more than a week, if not much less time) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human. Higher with magic (Can lift the Three Mage-Sisters hovering around and use them as projectiles) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Traded multiple blows with Kirby and the Star Allies) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Vastly more durable than before, took hits from Kirby & 3 Star Allies after they defeated Void Termina) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles. Higher with preparation (Scattered the dark Jamba Heart pieces across the universe). Low Multiversal with portals to Another Dimension Standard Equipment: His hood covering his face. Summons the three Jambastion mages. The book of legend | His hood covering his face. Summons 3 woods dressed as the three Jambastion mages Intelligence: Genius. Considered a genius among the mages, Hyness holds the position of a high-ranked priest, elite mage and "noble being", which made him the head of the Mage-Sisters and leader of his people. His magic appears to be among the greatest in the Kirby universe, feared by unknown authorities and able to overcome unspecified science. As a leader, Hyness has been described as having an "intoxicating charisma", he and his group were responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis" and they achieve great prosperity after they tried to erase their "very existence from history". He also possesses the skills to fight many beings at once. He was aware of the existence of a different dimension and how to open a portal to it, as well as the dangers of crossing time and space through said portal Weaknesses: Completely insane. Acts delusional, treats his generals poorly, and worships a deity who is prophesied to destroy everything. Arguably has a poor memory (cannot remember the exact name of Zan Partizanne) Keys: Pre-Heroes in Another Dimension | Corrupt Hyness | Post-Heroes in Another Dimension Feats *Survived Void Termina's death explosion in the form of a supernova, being near the epicenter moments before it and distancing an unknown amount of space. Note: There is an inconsistency on regards to whether the Dark Hearts/dark Jamba Heart pieces were scattered across the universe or the galaxy. The former seems to be the case given how Popstar is located at the edge of the universe and the Dark Hearts were scattered on another edge of the universe described as "the far reaches of the universe", being "far away from the universe", and having an alternative dimension version of the place called "the precipice of another dimension". The Dark Hearts were scattered from the main universe version of that place to Popstar. Additionally, Marx was described to "roll across galaxies" twice to help in the prosess of going from Popstar to the place where the Dark Hearts were scattered, and Hyness was described as a "mage from another galaxy", all of which wouldn't be possible if the Dark Hearts and Hyness were in the same galaxy. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Kirby Category:Aliens Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Priests Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Biology Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 4